Chatroom Chaos
by Valentine's Riddle
Summary: Sequel to Hogwarts Chatroom and Madam Puddifoot's Chatroom! Harry discovers Ginny's little game will she work it out in the end? R&R my darlings!


**A/N: Wow, people really enjoy these. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Hogwarts Chatroom/ Madam Puddifoot's Chatroom. It turned a oneshot into a threeshot but please don't expect another one soon- I enjoy writing these, and I promise if/when I come up with another one it will be published on here, so keep your eyes out, but don't hold your breath :)**

**Chatroom Chaos**

**WeasleyIsMyKing **has logged on.

**LadyRed **has logged on.

**LunaLovegood **has logged on.

**LunaLovegood: **Hello, Ginny. Hello, Hermione.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Hey, Luna. How are you?

**LunaLovegood: **Not so good. People were making fun of my butterbeer-cork necklace. I tried to tell them that it was a family heirloom, and that the butterbeer corks were from the butterbeers that my parents drank at their wedding, but no one would listen.

**LadyRed: **Oh, how mean! Just ignore them, Luna. You're worth twelve of any of them.

**LunaLovegood: **I sometimes get the impression that people think I'm a bit strange.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **No kidding.

**LunaLovegood: **I meant to tell you, Ginny, I really like what you've done to your school skirt.

**LadyRed: **Thanks.

**LunaLovegood: **I loved the Gryffindor lions you embroidered around the hem.

**LadyRed: **Thanks, Luna :) I've only done it to one so far, it took me ages to figure out, the spell's impossible, but I'd gladly do you some eagles if you wanted.

**LunaLovegood: **That would be lovely!

**LadyRed: **Don't mention it.

**LunaLovegood: **Well, I must dash; I want to see whether my dad sent me the latest issue of the Quibbler yet. I'll talk to you two later!

**LunaLovegood **has logged off.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **OH. MY. GOD.

**LadyRed: **What?

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **I only just realised.

**LadyRed: **What?!

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **You were wearing a cute little skirt with Gryffindor Lions embroidered round the hem yesterday, weren't you?

**LadyRed: **Yeah... Oh.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **And I know that Harry didn't leave his room, because Ron said he was talking in his sleep again.

**LadyRed: **Yeah. Um...

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **OH MY GOD!!

**LadyRed: **Hermione! Stop it! This is a public chat room!

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **I don't BELIEVE this, Ginny!! Harry's one thing, but MALFOY? You don't even love him!

**LadyRed: **Sex without love is an empty experience, but as far as empty experiences go, it's DEFINITELY one of the best.

**SlytherinPrince** has logged on.

**SlytherinPrince: **Hey, gorgeous.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Hey, sexy.

**SlytherinPrince: **I wasn't talking to you.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **I know. What, don't they joke down in that precious dungeon of yours?

**LadyRed: **If you were talking to her, Draco, you'd be missing a vital organ by now.

**SlytherinPrince: **Get your mind out the gutter, Gin. You're blocking my view.

**LadyRed: **;)

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Err, excuse me, STILL HERE. Still Harry's best friend, too.

**LadyRed: **She's right, Draco. Jesus paid for our sins, now let's go get our money's worth.

**LadyRed **has logged off.

**SlytherinPrince **has logged off.

**GryffindorCptn **has logged on.

**GryffindorCptn: **WAIT, WAIT, DON'T LOG OFF!

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **I wasn't going to.

**GryffindorCptn: **Sorry, Hermione. I just feel lately like people are avoiding me.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Really? Erm, why would you feel like that?

**GryffindorCptn: **I don't know. I feel like Ginny is acting weird around me.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **No kidding... what's wrong with you two?

**GryffindorCptn: **I don't know. I just feel so guilty. Ever since us- you know- I've felt so guilty. I mean, I'm expecting her to wait for me, but that's just assholeish.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **What?

**GryffindorCptn: **Well, is it really reasonable of me to dump her, and then expect her not to go out with someone else?

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Well-

**GryffindorCptn: **She's been so wonderful, and so faithful, and she deserves better than a non-existent boyfriend who won't commit because of something as trivial as-

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Battling for the future of the wizarding world?

**GryffindorCptn: **A fear of getting her hurt.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **You're right, Harry. I don't want to seem mean, but if you two are meant to be, she'll come back to you.

**GryffindorCptn: **So should I tell her that I don't mind if she sees someone else?

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Yes. Yes, I think you should.

**GryffindorCptn: **Yeah, you're right. Ginny deserves to enjoy herself. I'll tell her now.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **WAIT! NO! WAIT!

**GryffindorCptn **has logged off.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Oh, BUGGER!!!

**WeasleyIsMyKing **has logged off.

XxXxX

**LadyRed **has logged on.

**WeasleyIsMyKing**has logged on.

**SlytherinPrince **has logged on.

**LadyRed: **Well, at least everything's out in the open now, eh?

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Do you think Harry'll be okay?

**LadyRed: **He'll be fine once he's got over the shock. I have to say, the look on his face was priceless- must be the second funniest thing I've ever seen.

**SlytherinPrince: **Second funniest?

**LadyRed: **Well, there was this time, in my third year, when a Death Eater masquerading as a teacher turned this guy into a ferret-

**SlytherinPrince: **Shut up.

**LadyRed: **-and bounced him all over the place-

**SlytherinPrince: **Shut up!

**LadyRed: **-oh, hang on, THAT WAS YOU!

**SlytherinPrince: **You aggravating little bitch.

**LadyRed: **Happy to please ;)

**PurebloodPrincess** has logged on.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Seriously, has anyone _seen _Harry?

**PurebloodPrincess: **Potter? I saw him wandering towards the Room of Requirement looking like the Dark Lord had just proposed.

**SlytherinPrince: **What?

**PurebloodPrincess: **SHOCKED, you klutz.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **How shocked? Suicidal shock?

**PurebloodPrincess: **No, more along the lines of four-crates-of-Firewhiskey shock.

**SlytherinPrince: **Hang on, Pans, what were _you_ doing in the Room of Requirement?

**LadyRed: **What Draco means is _who_ were you doing in the Room of Requirement?

**PurebloodPrincess: **You know, I could grow to like this girl.

**SlytherinPrince: **Seriously?

**PurebloodPrincess: **What? She's got attitude! She should totally be in Slytherin.

**LadyRed: **EW.

**PurebloodPrincess: **Hey, have YOU got mini bars in your dormitories?

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **You've got mini bars in your dormitories?

**SlytherinPrince: **Salazar Slytherin was a confirmed alcoholic. It's a house tradition.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Blonds really _do_ have more fun, don't they?

**LadyRed: **Seriously, Parkinson, who were you with?

**PurebloodPrincess: **You won't tell?

**LadyRed: **On my honour.

**PurebloodPrincess: **You're a Gryf; I'll take your word for it. Erm, your ex.

**LadyRed: **Michael?

**PurebloodPrincess: **No, Dean.

**SlytherinPrince: **The whacko who chucked coffee over me just because I was on a date with Gin?

**PurebloodPrincess: **That's the one. He's hot.

**LadyRed: **I knew there was a reason he didn't try and sit next to me at breakfast! I so owe you one.

**PurebloodPrincess: **Don't mention it. In fact, Ginny, in light of today's events, I feel I, as Draco's ex-girlfriend, must congratulate you.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **For being the first Gryffindor to sleep with him?

**PurebloodPrincess: **No, for being the first person to seduce him so successfully that he doesn't mind sharing her with someone else.

**LadyRed: **Thanks, I think.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **S-L-U-T.

**LadyRed: **Call me all you want, Hermione; you're just jealous I have someone to hang out with when Harry and Ron are off talking about Quidditch.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **It burns. It burns.

**PurebloodPrincess: **Lol. See you later, Draco. I expect a blow-by-blow of today's events.

**SlytherinPrince: **You know it.

**PurebloodPrincess **has logged off.

**PrankstaGeorge **has logged on.

**CrazyFred **has logged on.

**PrankstaGeorge: **Ginny, oh, Ginny, oh what have you done?

**CrazyFred: **You've killed our poor mother, you think it's good fun!

**LadyRed: **Huh?!

**PrankstaGeorge:** Mum received an owl from Ron this morning.

**CrazyFred: **She's in shock.

**PrankstaGeorge: **She's bedridden!

**CrazyFred: **Congratulations, Ginny!

**LadyRed: **You don't mind?

**CrazyFred: **I think Ron is over-protective enough for one family.

**PrankstaGeorge: **Ginny, seriously, if mum reacts this way every time you sneak off to Madam Puddifoot's with a Slytherin, you can sleep with You-Know-Who and have my sincere blessing.

**CrazyFred: **See ya, sis.

**CrazyFred **has logged off.

**PrankstaGeorge **has logged off.

**LadyRed: **Whoa.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **I doubt they'd be so accommodating if they knew about your most recent exploits...

**GryffindorCptn **has logged on.

**GryffindorCptn: **Ginny... how could you?

**LadyRed: **HOW COULD I? Hermione told me that you said I could see other people. You know what that sounds like? The end of a relationship, even one that was on a break. I was heartbroken!

**WeasleyIsMyKing **has sent a private message to **LadyRed: **You little liar!

**LadyRed **has sent a private message to **WeasleyIsMyKing: **Jeez, lighten up; it's only a teeny white lie.

**GryffindorCptn: **You were that hurt when I split up with you?

**LadyRed: **OF COURSE! I was MISERABLE! So when Draco, who beneath the bad-boy exterior is-

**SlytherinPrince: **Great in bed?

**LadyRed: - **A caring guy, said he sincerely liked me-

**GryffindorCptn: **You want him instead of me?

**LadyRed: **Now, when did I say that?

**GryffindorCptn: **MALFOY!

**SlytherinPrince: **How may I be of service?

**GryffindorCptn: **You git! You stole my girlfriend!

**LadyRed: **OI! YOU were the one that dumped ME! So you can damn well get over it!

**SlytherinPrince: **Having seen her in action, I have to ask, Potter, what were you thinking?!

**GryffindorCptn: **SHUT THE HELL UP, MALFOY! I did it for her own good!

**SlytherinPrince: **I'm smirking right now, just so you know.

**GryffindorCptn: **You won't be smirking so hard when I get your fancy-ass Nimbus 2001 and shove it up-

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **HARRY! This is a public chatroom!

**GryffindorCptn: **I don't give a-

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **HARRY!

**PurebloodPrincess **has logged on.

**PurebloodPrincess: **What's happenin'?

**SlytherinPrince: **Potter's gone mental.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **It seems that Ginny is rather good at inspiring insanity in her exes.

**GryffindorCptn: **She's not my ex!

**LadyRed: **You hypocrite!

**GryffindorCptn: **What? Ginny, I'm crazy about you! I always have been!

**LadyRed: **"Ginny, we can't keep doing this. We can't be together"

**LadyRed: **You know what that sounds like to me? A BREAK UP!

**GryffindorCptn: **You don't want to be with me anymore?

**LadyRed: **I didn't say that.

**GryffindorCptn: **You'll split up with... _him_?

**LadyRed: **I didn't say that either. You know, mortal enemies have the hottest-

**SlytherinPrince: **YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

**LadyRed: **I'll persuade you eventually ;)

**PurebloodPrincess: **You go for it! And tell me all about it!

**LadyRed: **Girls just wanna have fun!

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **With the two hottest boys in school?

**LadyRed: **Damn straight.

**GryffindorCptn: **I can't believe we're having this conversation.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **It's your own stupid fault, Harry; I _told_ you you're too noble for your own good.

**PurebloodPrincess: **I've said it for years about you lot.

**GryffindorCptn: **I'd rather be noble than evil.

**SlytherinPrince: **We're not evil.

**PurebloodPrincess: **We're morally challenged.

**SlytherinPrince: **And oh so hot.

**PurebloodPrincess: **You know it!

**LadyRed: **You know there was always something I meant to ask you two. There's a rumour I've heard about a certain "Rite of Initiation" when a Slytherin starts officially dating someone-

**PurebloodPrincess: **Oh, it's true.

**SlytherinPrince: **Very true.

**LadyRed: **You seriously chain them up in the dungeons and then-?

**SlytherinPrince: **Yup.

**GryffindorCptn: **I just don't understand any of this.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **It's quite simple, really, Harry, the girl gets the boy, chains him to the-

**GryffindorCptn: **I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT! But thanks, Hermione, now I have _that_ in my head as well.

**SlytherinPrince: **Just wait until I tell you what we do when it's a _Gryffindor_.

**GryffindorCptn: **AAAAAAAAAARGH!

**SlytherinPrince: **I'm still smirking. In fact, my face is beginning to hurt.

**GryffindorCptn: **Right. Let's take this outside, _Malfoy_.

**SlytherinPrince: **Oh, bless him. The little boy wants to fight for his maiden's honour.

**GryffindorCptn: **It's obvious you're just too wimpy to fight me.

**SlytherinPrince: **I broke your nose once, Potter, I can do it again. And this time there's no Death-Eater-In-Disguise to defend you.

**LadyRed: **Look, I _really_ don't want you dismembering each other.

**PurebloodPrincess: **Yeah, especially as I'd be the one who'd have to council Draco over the loss of his-

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **How are we going to sort this out?

**LadyRed:** I think it's obvious.

**SlytherinPrince: **We're listening.

**LadyRed: **You're just going to have to learn how to share, aren't you?

**LadyRed **has logged off.

**SlytherinPrince: **I'm going to have to give Ginny her initiation.

**SlytherinPrince **has logged off.

**GryffindorCptn: **I almost wish people were still ignoring me.

**GryffindorCptn **has logged off.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **This is going to be an interesting year.

**PurebloodPrincess: **I'll say!

**WeasleyIsMyKing **has logged off.

**PurebloodPrincess **has logged off.

XxXxX

**A/N: ****This is OOC, but I wanted Ginny to have the best of both worlds ;)**** Lucky girl, eh?!**** Does everyone like the sound of that Slytherin initiation? ****;) -**** Riddle x**


End file.
